<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing the Moon by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698784">Chasing the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, The Mandalorian x OFC, The Mnadalorian x Black OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mandalorian x black OFC</p><p>Rating: Mature 18+ </p><p>Warnings: None this chapter, canon themes from show in an AU setting </p><p>About: From bounty to partner, Shea Berkea and The Mandalorian team up for a journey neither will forget. A journey that brings them closer and changes both their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part 1: The Job</p><p>Shea knew the stories of the Mandalorian; in fact, her father met one once. He told the tale over and over again. As the Mandalorian walked into the crowded Cantina, she knew he could only be here for one of two reasons; information or a bounty. </p><p>An unsettled feeling stirred in her stomach, mixing with the warning in her gut; the feeling told her to run, but she couldn't stop watching. Sitting back, she sipped her drink, foolishly pushing the feeling aside to watch the fascinating creature as he moved. Shea had never seen one with her own eyes until now. </p><p>The anxious flutter began to subside until the Mandalorians visor turned to her direction. The anxiety shot up to her throat, with a hard gulp she put the cup down; this was a feeling she knew all too well. </p><p>“Fuck-” she said to herself in a low tone. </p><p>The Mandalorian took his time, there was almost a smooth sway to his walk. Taking the chance, she slipped from the seat and into the crowd, using the bodies to her advantage. Buying herself a few seconds. </p><p>Only making it a few steps outside, she could feel him behind her. </p><p>“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” His voice was slightly distorted by the modulator. It was a soothing voice, oddly enough, despite its serious tone. </p><p>Facing the alleyway, her chances didn’t look too good. Mando could see the slight release of tension in her shoulders as her back remained toward him. </p><p>“You’re mistaken.”</p><p>Only silence. </p><p>The longer the Mandalorian didn’t speak, or just grab her, sparked Shea's curiosity. Hunters were usually a rough bunch and she had more than a few scars to show it. Turning to face him, she rested her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Go ahead, take out the puck. It’s not me.” </p><p>With a sigh of frustration, he does just that. Shea points at it, confidence in her eyes. </p><p>“That’s not me.” </p><p>The Mandalorian was no doubt intimidating and seemed annoyed. Putting the puck away he grabbed his blaster, </p><p>“I can take you in warm, or I can take you in cold.” </p><p>“If that was me, do you think I’d be talking to you right now? No, I’d be fighting or running.” </p><p>“Many try to talk their way out of it.” </p><p>“I told you, that’s not me. This shit happens to me all the time-.” </p><p>“I don’t have time for this.” He said bluntly, blaster still on her as he tossed her the cuffs, “Cuff yourself.” </p><p>Begrudgingly, Shea kneels down, eyes on him, and the blaster as she retrieves the cuffs. Clasping them securely around her wrists as ordered. </p><p> </p><p>It was quiet on the ship, Shea sat cuffed in the back seat, to the right of the Mandalorian. His back to her as he steered the massive vessel. Unsure of how much time had passed since he dragged her into this thing, the silence was starting to drive her crazy.  </p><p>“You’re making a mistake.” </p><p>No response. </p><p>“If you really read the file you’ll realize Shane is my sister, I am not Shane.” </p><p>Without words, he made it clear he didn’t believe her. The sound under this helmet illustrated that. </p><p>“Look, I’m not trying to use the whole evil twin angle man. If you just look me up you’ll know I’m not lying. Look up Shae Berkea, or pull up family history on Shane’s profile.” </p><p>For a long moment he didn’t move, it was as if she wasn’t there at all. Until finally, he titled his helmet in her direction ever so slightly, it only lasted the briefest of seconds before he returned to this original position, “Stop talking.” </p><p>“Fine, waste all your time and resources. Bring me in, they’ll check and you won’t get your money and all of this will be for nothing.” </p><p>“I don’t care what happens once I drop you off.” </p><p>“Yeah, the code, whatever. You’ll look like a fool.” </p><p>He didn’t like that, the Mandalorian was now looking at her. </p><p>“Can you at least tell me what the hell she's done this time? I’m no angel but at least I don’t fuck up as bad as she does. A whole year, I went almost a whole year without-”</p><p>“Fine-” He pulled up the file, studying it closely. More so out of annoyance, many people tried to talk themselves out of this. </p><p>It didn’t take too much longer to confirm everything she said; she was, in fact, a twin, and the one he was looking for was Shane. “You’re identical, except the hair.” </p><p>She flashed him a smile and motioned to the file with her chin, “Keep reading. You’ll find identifying clues.”</p><p>Maybe that’s why she was so relaxed, if this indeed has been a regular occurrence for her, she was more than used to it. This was by far the most relaxed bounty he ever had cuffed in his back seat. </p><p>“I know you’re not gonna believe me until you check, so just do it .” She anticipated his next questions. Shea had tattoos which helped identify her, as well as one small birthmark in her left eye. </p><p>Clearly not one for words, the Mandalorian comes to a standing position and nears her, “Stand up.” </p><p>Once she does, his left-hand grips her chin as he studies her eyes, finding the birthmark quickly. An uninvited tingly feeling inside of him as he observed her. </p><p>The feel of his gloved hand and strong grip shouldn't have been as enjoyable as it was; she knew that. But, it still didn’t take away from the fact that she was clearly amused by this. </p><p>After inspecting her eyes, the Mandalorian turned her around; unzipping her jacket to gain access to her shirt and the skin beneath. He was rough, pulling the fabric up to reveal her back; his eyes meeting a full back tattoo, as stated in the file. </p><p>As tension thickened between them, he kept her in place, rolling up her sleeves even further to see the arm tattoos, the metal of his armor slightly pressed against her. Just like with her back, he was paying attention to every detail, even touched them to make sure they weren’t drawn on or fake. </p><p>When he was done, he turned her to face him. He was quiet, only because he was attempting to calm the reaction she stirred in him. He was thankful for the helmet. </p><p>“Think you can uncuff me now? These are incredibly uncomfortable.” </p><p>“Your comfort isn’t my priority.” </p><p>Shea expected him to turn around and make her wait for his decision; to her surprise he stood there, looking at her. Though she could not see his eyes, only the dark T in the fine silver of the helmet; she could feel them. </p><p>“You’re not going to check for the other birthmark?” She asked teasingly, knowing that one was in a more intimate place. He was thorough, she knew he was aware of that one, and that he had to check. But that means revealing a little more of her skin than he previously had seen. </p><p>“Show it to me.” </p><p>“That will be a little difficult cuff-” she stops mid-sentence as the feeling returns from earlier. When he first bought her on, she felt they were not alone. But when no one else surfaced she assumed it was just her nerves - plus the hangover from last night that made her not so sharp today. At her best, she might have gotten further away from the Mandalorian, but she felt like shit and it affected her attempt to get away. </p><p>Deciding it wasn't worth asking to be uncuffed again, she did the best she could with limited movement. Lifting her shirt up to her chest, revealing the birthmark just below her left breast. </p><p>The bra was lacey, a delicate-looking thing in contrast to the worn clothing and leather jacket she wore. </p><p>He was getting distracted. Pulling his eyes away from the lace he stepped closer, a raised orange tip finger almost touching her skin; he hesitated. </p><p>“You have permission, it won’t smear, I promise.” </p><p>When his finger touches the soft skin he nearly lets a moan escape but stops himself. Biting on his lip, which she does not see. His finger lingers there a little too long, he pulls away and tugs her shirt back over her exposed skin, even zipping her jacket back up. </p><p>When his eyes meet hers, a smile lingers on her lips. </p><p>“You were a smuggler.” </p><p>“Were, yeah. Family business. They left quite a reputation for us to live up too...obviously, I didn't care as much as my sister seeing as there’s a bounty out for her, and not me.” </p><p>“You’ve accumulated quite the record yourself.” </p><p>“You’re a fast learner Mando, you memorized all that already.” </p><p>He didn't reply, his helmet tilted down as he entertained releasing the cuffs, but didn't. </p><p>“So, you gonna let me go?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“No?! Are you serious, you have the wrong person and you still want to keep me cuffed?” </p><p>“Yes.” He returns to the seat, his focus ahead. </p><p>“You really could just let me go.” </p><p>“You may want to change more than your hair.” </p><p>“Yeah, I figured…” a moment passes, “kinda tough when I share a face with someone. You know, maybe you just like the way I look in handcuffs.” </p><p>His helmet shifts slightly to her direction, his posture perfect. Shea, once more,  wishes she could see his face and eyes. </p><p>“How about this, I help you find my sister? She's made my life a nightmare more than once and frankly, I'm sick of it.” </p><p>“You’d turn your own sister in?” </p><p>“Yes. If anyone can find not-me, “ Shea stands, moving to the side of his chair, “it's me. We find her, you turn her in, we split the money and I go off to find that damn peace I was so close to finding before you snatched me up.” </p><p>“You call that town peace?” The helmet now facing up to look at her, </p><p>“It was a stop on the way. That dump wasn't home. I have a place in mind, quiet, good land, crops, off the grid…” </p><p>The more she spoke the more his interest peaked, she could tell even though he was covered in metal and cloth. All of these things were things he needed too, for other reasons. </p><p>“What is this place?” </p><p>“I’m not telling you that.” The Mandalorian sighs. “I’ll give it to you, you are intimidating but kinda cute too. But, I’m not giving away my golden ticket.” </p><p>Shea returns to the seat, relaxing her body weight into the chair and pulls one knee up to her chest. </p><p>“I do have one plea. Please, take these off.” she held out her arms again. </p><p>The Mandalorian presses a button on his cuff, releasing them. Relieved, Shea places them on the side of the chair and massages her wrists. After a moment, she stands and places the cuffs in his lap, a gesture which confuses him. </p><p>“Where's my bag? I’m starving and there's food in there.” </p><p>“Lower level.” </p><p>“Do I have permission to go?” </p><p>“Not alone.” He sets the ship to autopilot and leads the way. </p><p>Once on the lower level, he hands her the bag and tells her to eat upstairs. </p><p>“Why can’t I eat down here?” </p><p>“I said upstairs-” the sound of a door opening fills the space and the Mandalorian whips around, rushing to the sleeping compartment where a small figure with large eyes stares up at them. </p><p>The tiny green creature was a baby of some sort, unlike anything she had ever seen. Once their eyes meet she knows, this is who she was feeling on the ship. The brown eyes immediately finding her heart as an embarrassing coo danced off her lips the desire to hold it took over,</p><p>“I didn’t take you as a father type.” </p><p>Shea put the bag down, taking one set toward the figure which Mando quickly thwarted. </p><p>“No.” His large hand on her forearm. </p><p>The little figure climbs down and walks over to her, the sweetest little sounds coming from its lips. </p><p>“Hi,” her voice softened. </p><p>The little one raises its arms up, Mando grips her tighter then decides to let her go. The child seemed to sense no danger from her. Once he releases her, she picks him up, holding him close as she caresses his ears. All the while Shea could feel Mando’s protectiveness and hesitancy.  </p><p>“Who is this?” </p><p>“The child.” </p><p>“This is the...bounty?” </p><p>He nodded his head. He was going to ask how she knew, but it likely didn't take her long to figure out who he was once she was on the ship. Word did travel fast. </p><p>“I see why you left the guild, who would leave this little guy behind.” The kid snuggles into her, “he has a name?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“You are cute…” she sings as she holds him, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxes further in her arms. The kid felt safe with her, it was something Mando couldn’t ignore.</p><p>“He likes you.” </p><p>“Can I hold him a little longer?” </p><p>“Yes. Just don't-”</p><p>“Hurt him? Does it look like I would hurt him?” </p><p>His eyes met hers, the sincerity and honesty in them did give him some comfort. Still, he didn't know her. He had to be cautious, despite the instant trust the little one had for her. </p><p>“If it’s okay, I’ll hold him a little then eat, feed him too if he’s hungry.” </p><p>Mando nods his head in agreement. </p><p>Shea walks them back to a crate in the corner and sits there, Mando places her bag beside there. </p><p>Mando stays, watching Shea hold him as she navigates opening her bag with her free hand. Once she had the small packet of dried fruit in her hand, she tears it open with her teeth and the little one wakes, reaching for some. </p><p>Mando watches her feed him, in silence, for a long moment. Before returning to the top level.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kid’s eyes flutter open briefly, resting on him softly as he approaches them. Looking around, Mando realizes he doesn’t have a second pillow, just the small one in the sleeping quarters. Opting for a thick blanket, he folds it up, placing it under his arm as the child returns to sleep. </p><p>Taking soft steps forward, careful not to wake them, Mando kneels down. Shea is angelic in her sleep. Her features soft as purple wisps of hair fall from behind her ear to her face. </p><p>It spoke volumes the kid trusted her this much; this gave Mando some insight into the ex-prisoner on his ship. Maybe he could trust her too? Eventually. But, he didn't trust anyone and people proved time and time again why they shouldn't be trusted. How different could Shea be? </p><p>The Mandalorians' eyes land on the way the childs tiny hand grips the collar of her jacket; if he wasn’t already entertaining the idea of hiring her full time for the child, he was now. <br/>Still, ever suspicious, he couldn’t help but wonder what about Shea put the child in instant comfort? What did the child know that he did not? </p><p>Giving Shea a chance could benefit him. The child liked her, she could keep an eye on him as Mando worked. Shea could also lead him to her sister, his real bounty. Aside from all this, the place she spoke of peaked his interest. Could it be a safe haven for him and the child? </p><p>Feeling an uncomfortable surge of emotions rise in him, he places the blanket on the crate. Hoping to make his escape before she wakes. He moves quickly to leave them in peace: Shea wakes, </p><p>“Hey.” Her voice was groggy.</p><p>“You can use that, as a pillow.” He motions to the folded blanket.</p><p>“Thanks,” her eyes soften.</p><p>A few seconds pass, Shea looks away first and lays down across the crates, carefully keeping her grip on the kid as she does so. </p><p>Din stays to watch this, even retrieving an old cape and holding it up, </p><p>“I don’t have another blanket.” He says. </p><p>Shea chuckles softly, “the cape will do. I won’t sleep long, just a few more minutes.” </p><p>The Mandalorian awkwardly places the cape over them, averting his eyes from hers. He knew she couldn’t see his eyes, but she had an uncanny knack for finding them through his visor. </p><p>He releases the cape and turns on his heels, leaving them downstairs as he returns to the pit. </p><p>…</p><p>A couple of hours later </p><p>No stranger to sleeplessness, The Mandalorian pushed through in the silent hours as they rested below. By the time they joined him, a small siesta was becoming increasingly alluring.</p><p>He doesn’t say anything once they join him, concentrating on piloting. He can feel slight movement and the occasional laugh and coo from the child. Whatever she was doing, he liked it. </p><p>A short while later, almost as if she could read his mind, Shea speaks up, </p><p>“How long have you been awake, or since you ate?” </p><p>“I’m not hungry.” </p><p>“That's not what i asked.” </p><p>“I’m fine.” He turned to her, seeing she was dangling some small thing with a ball infront of the child; small green hands now wrapped around it.  </p><p>“I can pilot you know.” </p><p>He turns away, the back of his seat to her now, “No need to.” </p><p>“I get it, I’m a stranger. I’d worry my ship would be stolen too. Still, just offering. Even if you want to stay up, that's fine. But take a break to eat. I have this one.” Smiling at the kid. </p><p>It was tempting. </p><p>“You can even put the ship on autopilot, I’ll just hang with cutie here.” </p><p>“What if something goes wrong?”</p><p>“If you’re worried about me spying I won’t. Am I curious? Yes, but I also know what your creed means to you. If it makes you feel better, eat up here, close the door, we’ll stay downstairs.” </p><p>This was beyond tempting, and he was impressed. The ache in his stomach was clearing begging yes. </p><p>The Mandalorian was hesitant, Shea could see that; she understood why. After a moment he shifts the gears to autopilot and looks at her, </p><p>“I need to be sure, I’ll put you in the sleeping quarters.” </p><p>“Are you serious? You’re going to lock me in a closet like I’m being punished?” </p><p>He stands and motions to the doorway, </p><p>“It's the only way.” </p><p>With an amused look in her eyes, Shea frowns at the child, “You hear that? He’s going to shut us in that little closet.” The kid replies and she smiles, standing and shifting him to her left hip. </p><p>“Alright, lock us up.” </p><p>Mando stood there, still, quiet. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but it was something. Her response to his request for extra safety was amusing, he did smile, just a little.</p><p>The kid could stay out with him, but seeing as he held on to her tight, it was safe to guess he wouldnt mind the temporary lock down. </p><p>She moves first, heading down a level and he follows. </p><p>Once they reach the door he open it, </p><p>“You really fit in that?” she asks.</p><p>“It gets the job done.” </p><p>“Hmm.” she looks him over before placing the child in first, handing him the toy ball thing; he glady accepts. </p><p>Shea climbs into the small space. Though her back side was to him, she could feel his eyes burning into her. </p><p>The way the leather of her pants contracted around her curves was distracting, he couldnt look away. Stop it, he tells himself, but doesn’t. </p><p>Eventually, he tears his eyes away to the left until she is fully inside. He liked the look of her, the shape of her. She even smelled good, like scented earthy flowers and spices. </p><p>Shea rests on her side, head in her hand as the other rests between her in the child. “I guess it does work here.” she pauses, and Mando knows what she was going to say before she does, “Room for one more?” </p><p>He shakes his head under the helmet. Shea was flirtatious, and an ex-smuggler. He’d have to be careful with her. She was likely full of tricks he knew, as well as ones he didn’t. </p><p>As if he’s no longer there, Shea shifts her focus to the child, recounting some story. Her voice was soothing. He had to get out of here, he didn’t need all these other feelings mixing with his hungar. </p><p>Closing the hatch, he gathers some food and makes his way upstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pressure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mandalorian and Shea hit a rough patch after weeks of working together closely. Din is being a bit of a stressed out and repressed meanie. Don’t worry, they make up, I promise! Pay attention to Dins observations of her interactions with the child, it means something :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I told you this was a bad idea.” The Mandalorians’ voice is laced in annoyance and a hint of anger. The storm outside rages, lightning crackling through the sky and adding to the tension in the Razorcrest. </p><p>Shea doesn’t respond, still he can feel her staring at him. When she was upset it felt like lasers were shooting from her eyes. After a few seconds, he hears her move behind him, from what he can hear she gathers the little one at the same time. </p><p>“Where are you going?” </p><p>“Away from you and your mood..” </p><p>Shea could argue with him if she wanted too, but she was too tired. It's now been over a month since she’s been with him and the kid. Last week was like they stumbled on a rut of bad luck after a really good few weeks. </p><p>First, they were so close to catching her sister, but Shane was two steps ahead of them. Second, the search for Shea led them into Mandalorian hostile territory which they barely made it out of. Third, for the last few days, the child was fussy and not sleeping, the same as Din. By this point, every one of the ship was tired and annoyed. On the kids' part, she knew he was picking up on her and Din; his mood was in response to them. </p><p>Din’s bad mood started with a series of events, then it worsened with the job he took on three days ago. Shea had a bad feeling about the job all day, defying his order to stay ship bound, she went after him. Leaving the child with a woman she deemed trustworthy. </p><p>Needless to say, the Mandalorian was pissed at her. One, for leaving the child, two, for leaving the ship, and three for disobeying his orders. When Shea did catch up with him, they soon found he was outnumbered and a second person came in handy. Still, it was a hell of a fight and she got injured; another thing he seemed pissed at her for. </p><p>“I told you to stay on the ship!” </p><p>His stern words still echoing in her ears days later. </p><p>Now, here they were on some strange planet for the night. The goal was to take a night to relax and catch up on rest so they could all be in better shape tomorrow. They argue about this plan, but he eventually gave in and found a place to land. </p><p>All of the events leading to now jumped around in Mandos’ head as he sat in silence in the cockpit. The only other sound was that of the storm. After some time passes, he decides to go see what they were doing on the lower level. </p><p>He finds them sitting on a blanket on the ground; Shea teaching the kid to scribble on a piece of paper. She looks tired, her hair up in a messy bun, drowsiness in her eyes, and tension in her jaw. </p><p>Shea knows he's there, she speaks to him without looking up, “If you’re down here to keep arguing with me, I rather you just stay upstairs.” </p><p>The Mandalorian doesn't know how to feel, being told what to do on his own ship. As he tries to sort his feelings, the kid starts to cry again. Shea sits up, pulling him into her lap, a desperate look in her eyes. </p><p>“I tried everything -” she whispers softly to him as he looks up at her with sad eyes, “please, calm down.” </p><p>Raising her free hand, she caressed his forehead and ears. Through her exhaustion, Din notices something shift in her eyes as she focuses on the child. There was some kind of secret exchange between them. A hidden language he did not know. </p><p>The child's lips move as a low coo comes from him. Seconds later he yawns and closes his eyes. It’s a sight to see, almost like she used magic to put him to sleep. Shea raises to her feet carefully and places the child in the bed, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Shea takes a moment, staring at the door, before grabbing her boots and hooded jacket. </p><p>“How’d you do that?” The Mandalorian asks. </p><p>“I’m not talking to you,” Shea replies softly, making her way up the short ladder. She disappears from view and he soon hears the latch open. </p><p>The Mandalorian finds her outside, sitting under the hood of the left-wing, watching as the rain comes down. He sits beside her, not sure of what to say. It didn’t feel right to sit inside and just let this simmer. </p><p>“It's been difficult the last couple of days. I want to apologize.” </p><p>“That's not the most hurtful thing, you know what you said.” She turns to look at him. </p><p>As her eyes meet his through the visor, the exact moment she's talking about replays in his mind. It was a few days ago when they picked up the kid from the shop owner. He was yelling and frustrated, he ever rushed her along by gripping her arm too tightly. </p><p>“I pay you to watch the child, not to leave him!” </p><p>“I didn't just leave him with anyone! I take it as seriously as you do.” </p><p>“I’m starting to doubt that! ” </p><p>As soon as the words leave his mouth he regrets them. But before he can apologize, Shea storms off. Later when she returned to the ship, the silent treatment was in full effect. </p><p>The Mandalorian knew he wasn't the best at this sort of thing, he never was in such an intimate setting with another person, a lot of the time he didn't know what to say or do. All of this combined with his intense attraction for her, Din was often left at a loss. It was clear he wasn't handling any of this well. </p><p>The Mandalorian lowers his head just a little. He also couldn't help but think about the other thing that made him mad. To locate their last bounty, they had to do some questioning. </p><p>No one was receptive to talking to a Mandalorian but when Shea stepped in, the information flowed freely. The guy just gave it up. Watching her flirt with the guy stirred an unfamiliar feeling in him, one he was uncomfortable with. The Mandalorian was jealous. </p><p>A few seconds pass as the storm intensifies, the wing only providing so much cover but neither of them moves. Shea is sitting with her knees to her chest, arms locked around her legs.  </p><p>The Mandalorian stretches his legs out, turning the head slightly to look at her. </p><p>“I was angry. It’s not an excuse. You are great with the kid. I couldn't have asked for anything better..” </p><p>Shea clenches her jaw. </p><p>“You were right, all of us need a rest. We needed to stop.” </p><p>She nods and lowers her head into her arms, turning her head away from him. The Mandalorian couldn't help but wonder, if beyond upsetting her, did he trigger something too? Shea totally shut down on him, she felt completely blocked off. </p><p>Out of ideas, his body reacts before his mind can. He places his gloved hand on her back, awkwardly rubbing the area, trying to mimic the way he's seen her calm the child. He didn't know how to deal with her being so serious and upset, it was so different from her normally flirtatious and bemused mood. </p><p>Shea opens her eyes, surprised and caught off guard but she doesn't stiffen to his touch. Instead, she turns her head to face him, again capturing his eyes without her knowing. </p><p>A small smile forms on her lips, “what are you doing?” </p><p>“Trying to help. I am sorry. I’ll do better.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mando. “ Shea sits up and glances back at his arm, “well, this is almost helping but -” she holds her hand out, waiting for him. Once he catches on she guides his hand to her arm, showing him how to caress her, “this is very soothing.” </p><p>He catches on quickly, the contact warming both of them as the cold air whirls around the ship. Mando moves his hand to her back, repeating the motion.</p><p>The tension in her back and shoulders lifts as she relaxes into his touch. The way her lips part almost sends him off the deep end, he can’t pull his eyes away from her. </p><p>After a few moments, Shea rests her head on his shoulder, the hardness of the armor wasn't the most comfortable but being this close to him was nice. Once his hand tires, Din rests his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. </p><p>He’d never been this close to anyone. His whole life was his work until the Kid came. He was continuously learning more about himself each moment with the kid, about compassion and that complicated thing called emotion. Life was easier when all he had was the mission. </p><p>The child changed everything; and before he could fully adjust to all the change, Shea came along. He realizes he would re-live the pressure and awkwardness of the last few days all over again if it led to this very moment. </p><p>Shea and Mando enjoy the closeness for as long as they can; until the rain becomes too much.</p><p>“My ass is soaked, we need to go inside,” Shea says with a laugh. Causing him to smile beneath his helmet.</p><p>“Let’s go in.” </p><p>He helps her come to her feet and they walk side by side into the Crest. </p><p>..</p><p>In complete contrast to the night before the skies are clear the next day. So much so Shea and the kid take their meal outside, enjoying the light breeze and sunshine. It was almost as if the intense storm last night helped clear away their issues. She enjoyed the setting while Mando remained inside working on a plan. </p><p>The Mandalorian was able to discern where they landed, a small moon called Uru 17. To his relief, they weren't too off course from the next destination. Shane may have escaped them again, but a very high price bounty was on the nearby planet of Ilo. It was a high-risk bounty, but the pay was handsome. </p><p>When Shea told him she had a friend back on that planet, the thought crossed his mind to take her with him, just in case. Though she defied his rules the last time, her presence proved more than helpful and he had to come to the realization that she would be more than a babysitter. He liked knowing she was on the ship, where she was safe. But sometimes he needed back up, a hard pill to swallow but a realistic one. </p><p>Din thinks about all this for a while before joining them outside. He kneels down beside them, enjoying how happy the child was; his mood was worlds better than the last few days. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Shea’s voice is soft as she looks over to him. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Why were you so upset with me? I know I left the ship but the kid was safe and I was coming to back you up. I was looking out for both of you. And as we both know, you needed me. I'm a damn good fighter, been fighting my whole life. I’m useful.” </p><p>“I’ve never doubted your abilities. You made me realize there are times I will need your help beyond the child.” </p><p>She narrows her eyes at him, wishing she could read his face, but his voice would have to do. </p><p>He takes an audible breath in then out,, “I fear I’ve pushed you away.” </p><p>“No,” she places her hands in the grass, spreading her fingers, “not yet.” </p><p>He nods feeling relieved, “That wasn't the only thing I was upset about,” he pauses as she focuses her attention on him again, “in trying to help me you got hurt. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>Shea grins and makes an awww sound, Din looks away. “I think you like me.” </p><p>He clears his throat and keeps looking ahead, glad she can't see his face, “It’s important to me you are safe.” Shea can sense there is more he didn't say, and he's struggling with it. </p><p>The kid wobbles over to him, raising his arms. Din picks him up and her heart swells. It was the cutest thing. </p><p>He continues, “If we’re going to use your - effect on men for information, next time, don't’ go so overboard.” </p><p>Shea burst into laughter and at first, Din is confused, the child looks on at her with a smile. </p><p>“What?” His question is deeply serious. </p><p>“Nothing just,” she covers her mouth and takes a breath before looking at him, “you were that worked up because you were jealous?” </p><p>“Jealous. No. You just have to be careful-” </p><p>Shea comes to standing and puts her hands on her hips. </p><p>“I forgive you, and I accept your apology,” she tilts her head, observing, “I already thought you were cute but jealous of you, kinda hot.” </p><p>He feels his cheeks warm and doesn't know how to respond to that. Shea gently places her hand on the top of his helmet before leaning over to kiss the same stop. </p><p>“Okay Mando, next time I won't flirt so hard in front of you.” She leaves him with a wink before heading back into the ship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mandalorian and Shea go after a very dangerous bounty with a high price on his head. During this journey some things are revealed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mando!” Shea yells out as she spots a place to hide. Outnumbered, they needed a moment to re-calculate their plan. Briefly ducking out of view would work in their favor. </p><p>Shea leads the way to the opening in the wall, just big enough to barely fit the both of them. Shea slides in first, the Mandalorian follows. Standing face to face, their bodies pressed together, Shea speaks up first. </p><p>“I've heard stories about this guy, never thought I'd hunt him down. Who else would go into hiding with a small army? Makes sense no one wanted to touch this-" </p><p>"The credits will set us up for a while," He turns his head to get a better view of the chaotic scene outside the walls. After a moment, the footsteps lessen as most step outside. “I spot three, you?” </p><p>Shea narrows her eyes as she counts from her vantage point, “three.”</p><p>“Can you handle 3?” He asks.</p><p>With a wink, Shea responds, “I can handle 3. We need to barricade the door, even out the numbers. Cover me." </p><p>Just as her words hit his ears, Shea squeezes out, blaster in hand. Immediately the gunfire starts again. The Mandalorian follows, going after the 3 closest to him, all while keeping an eye on her when he can. </p><p>Even in the haze of battle, Mando was impressed.  She was a strong fighter and cat-like. She made it to the door with ease, tricking the soldiers as she slipped past them. Once the door is bolted, she focuses on the guards. </p><p>Just as Mando takes down his last guard, he turns to see Shea in a scuffle on the ground with the last of her three; the other two lay dead. Before he can help, she pulls a blade from her boot and slits the guard's throat. Rolling him off of her, Shea jumps to her feet; breathing heavily and blood-covered. </p><p>Catching her breath, Shea points to the doors which start to shake, the men were trying to break them down. “We got company.” </p><p>Mando stands beside her, weapon ready as they exchange a look and prepare for the last of the men to spill in. The doors pry open just enough for something to be thrown inside. </p><p>Acting quickly, Mando grabs her arm to pull them as far away from the explosive as possible. They only make it a few steps away when it goes off, smoke and debris fill the room as the force of the blast blows them back. </p><p>When the smoke clears, Shea is nowhere to be found. In a panic, he starts to look for her but is interrupted by three more soldiers shooting his way. </p><p>...</p><p>Shea's eyes flutter open, her head is spinning and the smoke from the blast causes her to cough. Before she can even guess what happened, she realizes she is being carried over someone's shoulder, wrists and feet bound. </p><p>In the distance, she can see the town over the hill, she was being taken away from it. As she starts to squirm and pound her firsts at the strong back of the person carrying her, a scratchy deep voice speaks. </p><p>“Funny thing, you coming after me, a masked friend at your side. Mandalorians are rare these days, of course, you managed to find one. You've always been a resourceful little bitch." </p><p>"Oh fuck-" Shea mutters under her breath.<br/>
Of course, this couldn't just be a bounty, no it had to be connected to Shane somehow! Davo Xo was one of the wealthiest criminals due to all his shady doings. A shit load of people had it out for this guy. Of course, Shane knew him. </p><p> </p><p>"A stupid move for such a smart girl. I was on my way to my ship when my men altered me of your presence. Now, you can finally pay for what you owe me." </p><p>Squirming in his strong grip, Shea elbows him hard in the back, causing him to almost drop her, “Wrong Berkea asshole!” </p><p>The man stops, roughly dropping her to her feet before grabbing her by the throat. His icy blue eyes cut into hers, “I’m not falling for that twin act twice, you’ll only fool me once!” </p><p>Shea holds his gaze, showing him no fear. He moves his hand to the back of her head, gripping tight. </p><p>“I don’t know what Shane did to you, frankly, I don't want to know. But there are two ways we can do this, let me go, or I take you down."</p><p>Davo grabs her jaw, hard, he leans in closer. He speaks between gritted teeth, “Do you have any idea how much those jewels are worth! You seduced me then stole my entire haul! What we could have been..."</p><p>“Damn, she did you dirty,” Shea frowns, speaking slowly, biding her time. His direct eye contact worked in her favor as she started to loosen the rope on her wrists. She continues to hold his gaze, "But, you know what?" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This will hurt more!" She rams her forehead into his face, breaking his nose as he falls back to the ground. No time to feel how much it hurt, Shea falls too and quickly sets her wrists free. Groaning on the ground, Davo rolls over and struggles to get to his feet. </p><p>Spotting a nearby rock, Shea quickly drags herself over to it, hiding it behind her back. Until she could get her feet free, she was at a disadvantage, she knew that. It didn't help that Davo was build like a damn wrestler. </p><p>Back on his feet, Davo moves toward her. As he bends down to pull her up, Shea slaps him in the face with the rock. Screaming in agony, he spins back and Shea tries to free her ankles. </p><p>A man like him could sustain a lot of pain, meaning she only had seconds. Panic pumps through her body as the stubborn knot won't budge. </p><p>"FUCK!" Shea yells in frustration before she realizes his blaster had fallen a distance away. If only she could get to it. Like a lightning bolt, she hears her mother voice, </p><p>Concentrate really hard, make it come to you </p><p>Almost as if led by a supernatural force, Shea extends her hand toward the blaster. Trying her best to focus. A throbbing takes over her entire body as an unfamiliar pulse coats her entire being. Still aware of Davo making a run for the blaster, she keeps focusing on it. Light a magnet, the weapon lifts and flies into her hand. </p><p>Acting quickly, Shea shoots him in the leg, the blast instantly takes him down. She shot once more, hitting his shoulder as he rolled over. </p><p>"Fuck..." Shea, shaking, crawls over to get a better view of Davo, he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Before her brain can come up with her next move, Mando appears over the mound and makes a run for her. </p><p>Untying her ankles, Mando helps her to her feet and looks her over, his gloved hands ultimately ending up on her face. He would take care of the bounty, but first, he had to check on her,  "Are you okay?" </p><p>In shock, Shea looks up at him with wide eyes, "I don't know..." she looks over at Davo who was trying to get up. "We should secure him." </p><p>Mando nods softly and makes easy work of it. Securing Davo before they head back to the Crest. </p><p>...</p><p>Once Davo Xo is carbonized, the two of them head into town to pick up the kid. The Mandalorian notices Shea is eerily quiet and he decides to let her be, at least, until she is ready to talk. He was close enough to see what she did, with the gun. The possibility that his companion, like the child, was force sensitive made his mind spin. </p><p>He didn't know much about force sensitivity, and by the look on Shea's face, she didn't either. it seemed she just discovered she had it and was trying to work it all out in her head. </p><p>“Can you believe that shit? Of course, Shane hooked up with him! I’m never going to be able to relax until she’s in prison or dead...” Shea ranted angrily, wiping blood off her neck and chest with a cloth as they walked. </p><p>"We'll catch her, and you'll be free. I'll make sure of it." </p><p>Shea turns to him, a soft look washes over the anger in her eyes. Shea parts her lips to speak but stops as the townspeople whisper and step back. In her rage, she didn't realize how much blood was still on her. </p><p>“Maybe I should have cleaned up first. I think we’re scaring the shit out of everybody. “</p><p>Some small resemblance of a laugh escapes his modulator. "You are scaring them." </p><p>Shea stops cold, grabbing his arm, a playful tone in her voice, “Mando!" </p><p>“What?” He asks dryly. </p><p>“Was that a laugh I heard!?” She tugs at him.</p><p>“No.” He says with a smile she can’t see. Shea stands in front of him, placing her palm on his chest plate. </p><p>“Admit it, I made you laugh!” </p><p>“Fine. A little.” He admits reluctantly. </p><p>Shea jumps up and down in victory as he shakes his head. “You are strange, Shea Berkea.” </p><p>“I wouldn't want to be anything else.” Shea releases her hand and starts forward, they fall in sync as they walk. </p><p>“I was worried when I couldn’t find you.” The Mandalorian admits, feeling a bit vulnerable after voicing it aloud.</p><p>“Well, I’m alright, you big softy." </p><p>Lowering his voice, he continues, deciding to ignore the fact she called him a softie. “I saw what you did.” Shea stops walking and the Mandalorian moves closer, speaking to her calmly, “same as the child.” </p><p>“I guess. My mom was of magical roots, I always just thought it was that. You know, witch blood and all. My sister got it, I didn't. No matter how much mom tried to teach me. Back there, I knew I was fucked if -" she takes a breath, "I heard her voice. My mom. Then it just happened." </p><p>Shea looks down at the ground, her brows furrowed. He could tell she was still anxious about all of it, despite her earlier playful display. </p><p>Mando puts his arm around her as she takes a step forward, “We don't have to talk about this now." </p><p>"Thanks. Getting Sun-baked in blood is really not a good look for me.” </p><p>He laughs again as they continue on their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter: We catch up with Din and Shea. They end up in a place connected to Shea’s past and this brings back a very painful memory connected to Shane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: This chapter starts off cute and gets intense. We cover alot, we learn more about the sisters, and see a confrontation via flashback. Themes of trauma and lots of angst and anger. Bear with me, I know it’s long, but sooo worthit. You’ll see.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was impossible to ignore, that bare skin of his wrist. As Mando worked on the side of the ship, the sleeve of his left glove managed to slip. </p><p>It was like reading an old Victorian novel. Once, when Shea was 15, she found one while on a job with her family. Shea became obsessed with the mood and aesthetic of it all. </p><p>Maybe that’s why she was getting so much joy out of this. For such a small reveal, it was exciting. So much so Shea begins to chuckle to herself. The sound catches Mando's attention. </p><p>The Mandalorian turns his head, looking over his left shoulder at her. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel his frustration. She understood why, both took turns trying to troubleshoot the issue with no luck. The mystery rattle in the ship continued and now the afternoon sun beamed down on them in the wide field. </p><p>Shea was a damn good mechanic, but she wasn't a pro. This was a pro job. For her own reasons, Shea wasn't too excited about staying in Nezka. It was a beautiful planet with mountains, forests, and small villages. By all accounts, it was a nice place, but her history here made it a challenge. </p><p>Before Shea becomes further lost in her thoughts, she feels Mandos' patience yet hidden gaze burning into her.</p><p>“It’s nothing, just remembering something funny.” She replies.  </p><p>Mando responds with some sort of grunt and turns his attention back to the open compartment. Though he didn’t say anything, she knew he was tense for more than one reason. </p><p>The kid held onto him like glue, giving him zero space since yesterday. More than once, the little one navigated his way up the stairs in an attempt to get the shiny ball he loved so much. </p><p>Even now, as Shea observes Mando, the kid escapes the ship and wobbles his way over to them. </p><p>The kid stops by Mando, tugging at his cape. His eyes watch the kid as he speaks to her, “Shea, take him inside.” </p><p>Shea walks over to them and kneels down, caressing the kid's head. “Well, the little escape artist doesn’t want to be alone right now. And wants to hang out with you.” </p><p>The Kid coos in response. </p><p>Mando puts the tool in his hand down, freeing his hands to lift the child. Once he does, he holds the kid close to his chest. </p><p>“See! Look at that happy face!” Shea says as she walks around them to the tool kit. Kneeling she proceeds to put things away. After a moment of listening to the kids' cute sounds of joy, she continues her thoughts,  “There’s a village on this planet, about an hour away. It’s a quiet place. They have a mechanic, a large landing doc.” </p><p>“You’ve been here before?” Mando asks. </p><p>“A long time ago, ” Shea’s voice trails off. Mando can see a glazed over look on her face, “we’ll get the Crest checked out. If needed, a room for the night too. Hopefully, the repairs will be ready by morning.” </p><p>Mando feels his worry raise a little, there is a noticeable difference in her tone and body language, “Is it safe?” </p><p>“I think so,” she pauses again before motioning to the ship, “I’ll close this up, go in, eat. I need a moment alone anyway.” </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” </p><p>“I don’t know yet.” </p><p>After a moment, Mando goes inside with the kid, still curious about what happened to her before on this seemingly peaceful planet. He wouldn’t push, but he would keep an eye on things. </p><p>Once he’s fully inside, Shea sits on the ground in an attempt to gather herself. She stares off at the forest, thinking about the last time she was here years ago. <br/>..</p><p>FLASHBACK </p><p>The closer Shea gets to the house, the more her anxiety increases. Adjusting the bag of groceries to her right side, she pulls her small blaster from under her shirt, keeping a firm grip on it. </p><p>Once inside the house, everything seems untouched, her anxiety starts to lessen. Maybe she was just being paranoid? With the blaster now relaxed at her side, Shea turns into the kitchen and stops short. </p><p>Shane sits on top of the counter, chewing a bite of food, “About time,” she speaks casually, taking a moment to swallow. “This is a cute place.” </p><p>Shea sighs. Keeping her eyes locked on her sister, she moves to the other side of the counter and places the bag down, and slips the blaster back into the holder on her belt. </p><p>“Shane, you need to go.” </p><p>Smirking, Shane wipes her mouth and pulls her other booted foot up to the counter.</p><p>“That’s one way to greet your sister after 3 years.“ Shane reaches for the bag, Shea pulls it away from her. Unphased, Shane continues, “I know why you’re mad. Sorry about the whole mix up. When I left, I was sure the guy was dead. It was sloppy. Out of character for me.” </p><p>Shea can feel her nostrils flare. She presses her hands against the counter to calm herself before speaking through gritted teeth. </p><p>“ He tried to fucking kill me.” </p><p>Shane jumps off the counter and looks around the kitchen. </p><p>“ I hear you killed him first,” she looks back with a devious smile, “brutally I may add.” </p><p>“I said you need to leave.” </p><p>“You know this is all a lie, right?” Shane turns to her and waves a finger around.“The suburbs, this house, this life. It’s a fantasy. You dream too much; you always have. Do you realize you’re wasting your potential playing house!” </p><p>It was hard to not see their dad in these moments. Shea breaks eye contact, not liking how shaky she's starting to feel. </p><p>“Shea,” Shane stands in front of her, pointing a finger in her face, “you are a Berkea! We take, we kill, we survive. We don’t run away and to play house!”</p><p>Shea looks at her with heavy eyes, pain in her chest.</p><p>“ Every time you say that to me, about my dreams not being real, It doesn't hurt any less.”</p><p>Frustrated, Shane shakes her head.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you. But, you need to hear it."</p><p>The sisters lock in a stare, neither budging. The tension in the room grows. </p><p>Shane speaks first. “Come with me. Let’s be a team again, a family. We will be unstoppable. You and me, sis, we can surpass dad's name in the history books!” </p><p>“I said I was out, and I mean it.” </p><p>“Fuck!” Shane spins around in anger and kicks the counter. Shea flinches and takes a step back.  </p><p>Shane paces angrily, “Look, you are lucky I even want you with me! You are the sellout. You are the one who left! You just ran away to play house and you left me with dad!” </p><p>Having had enough, Shea raises her voice.</p><p> “You chose to stay! I left so I wouldn’t turn out like you, like him! Mom was the only voice of reason and when she died-” Shea gets in her sister's face and shoves her back, “You chose dad! Don’t act like I abandoned you!” </p><p>With a tense jaw, Shane grabs Shane's arm roughly, her voice dropping to a low and eerie tone. </p><p>“Do you know what happened? After you snuck out in the middle of the night like a coward?” </p><p>“Let me guess, he celebrated? I was no longer his problem?” Shea fights back tears. </p><p>Shane scoffs and bites the inside of her cheek. </p><p>“He spiraled. He was already losing his shit after mom. Then, you left. He just...to find out all those years of him praising me, saying I was just like him, that he was proud of me….was bullshit! You left and he died too. I paid the price.” She watches Sheas face closely, “turns out, you were his favorite. You were the last thing holding him together. Holding us together.” </p><p>After a long moment, Shea shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes. </p><p>“You can have the Berkea legacy, Shane. I don’t want it. It’s all yours. Now please, as my sister, respect my wishes and leave.” </p><p>Shea can see Shane is breathing heavier now, a stubborn tear at the corner of her left eye. </p><p>Before Shea can ask her again, the front door opens. Shane grabs her gun, making a B-line for the door. Shea turns on her heels, running after her. </p><p>A shot goes off. A thud. The room goes silent. </p><p>Everything slows down. Shea’s feet feel heavy as she turns the corner, seeing the body on the floor, the door half-open. Shane, standing over it with a blank look on her face. </p><p>The air is punched out of Shea's lungs as she runs over. She drops down to her knees and grabs his face. The wound to his chest bleeding out heavily, his eyes flutter closed. </p><p>Shea holds him, closing her eyes as she softly cries into him. Shea stands beside her sister's crouched body. </p><p>“Shea, I didn’t mean- I thought someone was following me.”</p><p>Shea doesn't respond. </p><p>Growing frustrated, Shane huffs, “I didn’t come here to kill your damn boyfriend, okay. I just wanted -“ Shane's breath is knocked out of her as she’s thrown back into the wall. </p><p>Shea wails on her as they fall back to the ground in a fight. Shane covers her face, not hitting Shea back. </p><p>Seeing no other way, Shane uses the force to blast her sister across the room. Standing, she catches her breath, and Shea curls up against the wall. </p><p>“It was a fucking accident!“ </p><p>“I hate you!” Shea yells in a piercing tone, “I hate you so much!” </p><p>Shane drops her shoulders, tears rolling down her cheeks, “Don’t say that.” </p><p>Whimpering, Shea comes to standing and grabs her blaster. Pointing straight ahead, she pulls the trigger. </p><p>Shane stops the bullet with force. Her eyes wide with horror as she stares at the floating bullet.</p><p>“You just tried to kill me!” </p><p>“GET OUT!” Shea’s voice booms loud, hitting Shane like a hard wind. She temporarily loses her balance. </p><p>Shea returns to the body, pulling him into her arms. </p><p>Giving up, Shane leaves the house. </p><p>...</p><p>Later that evening </p><p>Mando stands in the doorway, watching as Shea blows out the candles. She knows he’s there but doesn't turn around to look at him yet. </p><p>“Did you find her?” </p><p>“I did. I’ve never done this before so,“ she turns to face him, “I wasn’t expecting much. I guess I do have some of mom's magic in me. Hell, if I knew, I would have done this a long time ago.” </p><p>Shea places a piece of paper on the table. Mando stands next to her.  </p><p>“What is it?” He holds up the drawing of the mountainous place. </p><p>“When I was about 12 my dad got into some bad shit. We had to hide out for a while, this was the spot. It's inhospitable, cold, snowy. But, the perfect hideout. Shane hates the cold, hates it. I didn't think to look there.”</p><p>“Coordinates?” He asks. </p><p>“I got you.” Shea continues to look at him until the helmet turns to her. She quickly breaks eye contact and takes the paper to scribble down the numbers from memory. </p><p>Once Shea is finished, she hands him the picture. “Hey, where's the kid?” </p><p>“Asleep.” </p><p>She rests her hands on her hips. Mando can see she's biting the inside of her cheek anxiously. </p><p>“I’m going to sit outside for a while. You can come with me if you want.” </p><p>Wasting on time, Mando replies quickly. “I’d like that.” <br/>They leave the room together, checking on the child once more before stepping out. </p><p>Sitting on the ground, their arms touch as Shea stares up at the sky. It takes a while for Mando to get comfortable. </p><p>Shea starts to chuckle.“Nothing like the sound of metal shifting you know. Really adds to the peaceful vibe.” </p><p>The Mandalorian smiles to himself, suppressing a laugh and playfully nudging her. </p><p>After a long moment, he turns his attention to her again, “Shea, what happened here?”  </p><p>Shea looks straight ahead. “I’m that obvious huh?” </p><p>He doesn't respond yet. Mando wishes she would look at him. </p><p>Almost like she can hear his wish, she does. Her hazel eyes land on his through the visor. </p><p>Her voice is soft and low once she speaks. </p><p>“I’m sure you don’t want to hear about all that Mando. The tragic tale of Shea Berkea.” </p><p>“I have all night.” His words touch her heart, she smiles at him softly.  </p><p>Shea rests her head against his armored shoulder, not ready to speak yet but wanting to be close to him. Mando wraps his arm around her, they both melt into it. </p><p>Whatever she was holding, he wanted to take it. To lift it from her shoulders. </p><p>A crackling comes from the modulator before his voice does, “It’s Din.” </p><p>Shea, staying close, turns to look up at him, “what?” </p><p>“My name is Din Djarin.”  </p><p>Sheas wide smile returns. The one that lived in his heart and warmed him on the coldest nights. </p><p>“Din,” his name is like a song on her lips. Shea plants a kiss on his helmet where his cheek would be before resting her head against his chest. “I trust you too, Din Djarin.” </p><p>Mando grins, feeling his face heat up under the helmet. A softness in his eyes she couldn't see. </p><p>He reaches across his lap to hold her hand, she lets him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>